


Below Decks (100 word challenge): Barriers only do so much.

by TheWinterWren



Series: Below Decks [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sera doesn't do tact, not so comforting, remember thou art mortal inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterWren/pseuds/TheWinterWren
Summary: Belated entry to the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Perfect 100 challenge -- the theme was "Feet".  :)The Inquisitor learns the hard way that navigating ledges in the Forbidden Oasis isn't easy when you're a seven-foot-tall Qunari.But that shard was *right* above camp...





	Below Decks (100 word challenge): Barriers only do so much.

Meraad hissed as the frost spell touched her swollen foot. 

“You sure it’s not broken, _Kadan?"_  Bull frowned. "That looks pretty bad.” 

“Yes, Love,” she growled around a sprig of elfroot. “Just sprained. And hurts like a bastard.” 

Sera shook her head. “Why not grabby magic the things like you do bridges and stuff?” 

“Because whomever hid the shards spell-locked them in place. They have to be physically touched.” 

“Well, next time Your Gracious Ladybits decides to shard farm, remember you’re a mage, not a bloody mountain goat, and leave the ledge climbing to them as better built for it.”


End file.
